


【奎八】无聊的新婚日常

by double_island_milk



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_island_milk/pseuds/double_island_milk
Relationships: Gyuhao - Relationship
Kudos: 56





	【奎八】无聊的新婚日常

当红演员金珉奎的妻子是前队友徐明浩，知道这件事的人不算多。

金珉奎是个爱豆出生的演员，演技是让人挑不出毛病的水平，再加上老天爷恩赐的一张帅脸，幸得事业顺风顺水。身为当红演员的他虽然天天和各种美女在镜头前打啵发糖，可还真没怎么在镜头外传过绯闻，这在业内实属罕见。  
“哟，又赶着回家喂猫啊？”导演对形色匆匆的金珉奎笑着说。  
金珉奎窘迫地笑了，极不好意思地说了再见后准时下班。  
回到家最先映入眼帘的是一桌子还冒着丝丝缕缕热气的饭菜，有些菜肴已经有动过的痕迹，想是徐明浩等太晚了就先吃过了。  
目光往客厅搜寻，金珉奎饲养的大猫正软绵绵地趴在沙发上蜷成一团打盹。  
“嗯…你吃过饭了没有呀…”徐明浩半梦半醒间的声音听上去又低又哑，含混不清的奶音腻乎乎地从喉咙里滚出来滚进金珉奎的耳朵里。  
金珉奎现在只想吃徐明浩，于是他很自然地撒了谎：“吃过啦。”无意间他也刻意放低了音调。  
于是两个人就交换了一个黏黏的吻，唇与唇互相吮吸时发出的啾啾声回荡在空荡荡的客厅里。  
金珉奎在沙发上享用了他的第一餐。  
徐明浩脸红着裹好被蹂躏得乱七八糟的睡衣，厚厚的珊瑚绒像一个巨大的蛋筒一样把徐明浩奶油冰淇淋一样白皙的肌肤遮掩起来。  
“我去洗澡…你不许跟过来！”徐明浩往浴室走，没走两步带着体温的精液就从后穴里顺着他的大腿流下来，滴在地板上。  
金珉奎当然看见了，他还看见徐明浩从背后看也很明显的红红的精灵耳。  
老婆说的话必须得听，但有的话可以装作没听见。  
哗啦啦的水声传来一阵时间后，金珉奎笑吟吟地闯进浴室，不顾徐明浩的惊叫就把人按在大理石台面上又狠狠地要了一次。徐明浩挣扎得有些厉害，小奶音也是骂骂咧咧个不停，金珉奎这第二餐吃得稍微有些费力。  
从浴室出来后直接被丢到床上，徐明浩的脑袋还是雾蒙蒙的，身体也丧失反抗的能力，无力抵御金珉奎又一次暴风雨般的索求，只能任由金珉奎把自己折成各种形状再用力地抽插。  
“发情怪兽…”徐明浩蜷在金珉奎怀里嘤咛着控诉。  
金珉奎满脸都是餍足的微笑，一点也不走心地道歉：“对不起啦…”  
一听就知道他下次还敢。  
徐明浩越想越气，狠狠地咬了一口金珉奎重金练出来的胸大肌。  
———————  
结婚后金珉奎几乎天天都缠着徐明浩，见得到人就要一秒不理地黏在徐明浩身边，见不到人也是要一天两通电话才能安抚得过来。  
“想你了。”回到宾馆的金珉奎哑着嗓子对电话另一边的爱人说。  
徐明浩侧躺在床上把手机压在耳朵边，听他唠叨今天剧组里都发生了什么。  
“你怎么不说话呀？”金珉奎委屈巴巴地问。  
“因为我想听你说呀。”  
“那我也想听你说。”金珉奎耍起赖来，“我好想你，我想听你的声音。”  
徐明浩一听心就软了，新婚不久的两人还没来得及度蜜月呢就被各自的行程分离到了地球的两端，换谁谁不想。  
于是他软软地问金珉奎：“你想听我说什么呢？”  
金珉奎坏坏地笑了：“想听你哭呀。”  
“什么呀…”徐明浩被他的坏笑烧红了耳朵。  
“想听你哭着喊我名字，像每天晚上那样”金珉奎不怀好意地压低了嗓音，“想听你软绵绵地叫出来，一边叫一边喊我的名字。”  
“你不要太过分了…”徐明浩这么说着，却无可奈何地发现他的身体已经很诚实地起了反应。  
金珉奎乘胜追击：“明浩也想要了对不对？我们都两个星期没见面了…”  
“胡说呢，我才没有。”徐明浩没有底气地反驳。  
“我不在的这几天明浩想不想我？有没有喊着我的名字自慰呀？”金珉奎不依不饶地说起荤话，“我可是每晚都想着明浩，想着你用那么腻人的姿势把我榨出来。”  
“…”徐明浩羞得差点把手机甩出去。  
听见电话那头故意压抑住的呼吸声金珉奎就知道自己这次又赢了。  
徐明浩半推半就地和金珉奎来了一次phone sex，高潮时情感的决堤让他忍不住嚎啕大哭，一边哭一边说：“珉奎我好想你啊真的好想你，快回来吧好不好？”  
金珉奎五脏六腑都被软成一滩水，恨不得下一秒就把人捞进怀里一顿猛亲。  
“很快了很快了，明浩你再等一等哦。”  
———————  
小别胜新婚，那小别plus新婚大概就是甜蜜原子弹级别，一旦投放，粉红色的辐射会无差别地把左邻右舍都伤害个遍。  
金珉奎觉得这几天简直不能见徐明浩，一见到他满脑子就是止不住的黄色废料，就忍不住想尝试各种新场合新时机新姿势。  
徐明浩这几天在家里就没有好好穿过衣服，松垮的睡衣做起来最方便，系在腰间的绑带一解开，身体就会“哗啦”一声完整地暴露在金珉奎面前——然后又是一轮混战。  
“不要了，珉奎呀，不要了。”徐明浩撒着娇求饶，“好累呀，腰也好酸，不做了好不好嘛？”  
金珉奎也反过来撒娇：“要的嘛，就最后一次好不好？”  
自知撒娇从来赢不过他的徐明浩重重叹了口气算是放弃了，干脆闭上眼眼不见心不烦。  
大概是老天爷也看不下去了，沉寂许久的门铃这个时候居然响了。  
两人面面相觑，还是徐明浩先反应过来，迅速套了件还算齐整的衣服跑去开门。  
来访者是金珉奎的妈妈。  
“妈，您、您怎么来了？”徐明浩被吓了一跳，上一秒还被喂了一嘴蜜糖，下一秒就被蜜蜂蛰在了脸上。  
金妈妈其实很满意这个儿媳，但韩国的婆婆文化让她总爱端着大家长的面子，每次来访都把徐明浩累得够呛。  
“我就来看看”金妈妈笑得大方，“珉奎那小崽子，我要是不主动来他大概就把我忘了。”  
在卧室里听见动静的金珉奎急忙换好衣服走出来——还特地穿了件高领毛衣遮挡脖子上的嫣红，这个小细节把徐明浩羞得面红耳赤。  
徐明浩端茶倒水一顿操作后终于能坐下，腰部的酸痛让他眉头一皱。  
金妈妈当然发现了异样，长辈对后辈的怜惜之情涌上心头。她伸出手按了按徐明浩的腰椎：“怎么腰又疼了啊？还瘦了，骨头都快把人手给划伤了。”  
那还不是你儿子干的吗。  
徐明浩心里气但脸上笑得漂亮：“没事呢，老毛病了，过两天歇一歇就好了。”

金妈妈确实只来看了看就很快离开，但临走时不忘数落金珉奎没心没肺有了老婆忘了妈。  
“白养你这么大了！”说完“嘭”一声把门摔上走人。  
屋内两人又是面面相觑，良久不约而同地发出爆笑。  
“我们到底在做什么呀。”徐明浩笑倒在金珉奎怀里。  
两个人像是喝醉了一般滚在一起互相嘲笑对方。金珉奎一瞬间有回到几年前在练习室里，两人在休息时互相倚在对方身上聊天的错觉。  
“怎么啦？”徐明浩察觉了金珉奎突然的走神，敛住了笑脸问。  
“没什么，想到我们以前的事了。”金珉奎蹭了蹭徐明浩的鼻尖，像只大型犬。  
“我们以后会一直这么幸福吗？”徐明浩轻轻问他。人越是活在幸福中就越容易产生恐惧，徐明浩觉得自己这段时间太快乐了，以至于总害怕哪一天睁开眼睛发现这一切都是黄粱一梦。  
金珉奎翻了个身把人轻轻松松压在身下，无比深情地说：“我会一直这么爱你的。”  
最简单的情话往往最深沉最动人，徐明浩鼻子一酸，泪水差点涌上来。

————但不得不说金珉奎是个破坏浪漫氛围的高手：  
“色色的事情，我们也会一直做下去的”  
“…你给我起开。”


End file.
